Dates Come First
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Claudia needs a place to stay when she is in Eureka, and that place just happens to be the Carter's underground bunker. Zoe comes home for a while, and imagine her surprise when she finds another girl living in her house. Warnings: Lesbian love making.


**Author's Note: I was watching both Warehouse 13 and Eureka recently, and I thought that the two delinquents of the groups would get along famously. So this is my tribute to their greatness, at first I didn't think that it would end up being as long as this, but well... it just kind of continued to write itself. :D Enjoy.**

* * *

Claudia moaned softly, her head thrown back against the low back of the sofa, her nails digging into the soft material that made up the surface of the item of furniture. The nineteen year old groaned, reaching a hand up so that she could run it through her own dark auburn hair, the locks running through the gaps in her fingers easily. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she watched the light chocolate coloured brown covered head working between her legs; the other girl's tongue licking and flicking over her clit quickly working her up into a fever.

Idly the auburn haired girl tried to work out how she had managed to get into her current position. In the end she thought that it all came down to the way that she had greeted the brown haired daughter of Sheriff Carter when she had arrived back in Eureka.

_Claudia leaned back against the end of the sofa, her feet propped up on the coffee table as her eyes drifted over the television screen; a smile lighted her face as she took in the faces of the contestants on one of the multiple reality TV shows that littered the digital stream. The show that was on at the moment had a man standing up on stage singing a very out of tune version of The Rose by Westlife; the man's voice was so bad that the auburn haired girl swore that it was almost bursting her eardrums, she was sure that she would get up and suddenly be knocked on her ass again because her eardrums were bleeding heavily._

_There was a buzzing at the doorway and for a moment the girl didn't know what to do about it, but then the door swung open and she lost all ability to think further than "Oh god, she's beautiful..." if she could have the teenage girl would have been drooling - thankfully somehow that impulse had long since been trained to disappear when she saw a beautiful girl._

_"You must be Claudia Donovan." The brunette haired enchantress spoke softly; her voice was clear but gentle at the same time, holding an almost musical note that had Claudia hooked before she even knew what was actually happening._

_"Err," She replied, mentally smacking herself for sounding so intelligent - in a town where everyone who was anyone was a genius it really didn't take much to sound like a total idiot. Instead of trying to speak again straight away the girl stood and made her way over to the brunette, gripping the handle of her suitcase and pulling it away from her so that she could carry it, "Yes, Claudia - and you're Zoe Carter, right?"_

_"Right..." The girl answered gently, a smile spreading over her lips as she spoke._

_All restraint left the auburn haired girl's body at that moment, her dark brown eyes locking onto Zoe's playful blue ones seconds before she was leaning in and pressing her lips firmly against the other girl's. Zoe's suitcases hit the floor a moment later, threatening to break the two women out of their kiss but as soon as the brunette's tongue ran over her bottom lip the older one of the pair was lost again. Claudia's hands tangled into the thick light brown locks, using her grip to pull the other girl further back until they were at the back of the sofa - there she tugged lightly and brought the girl down on top of her, straddling her thighs._

_Zoe had been all too willing to move with the other girl's hands, gripping the back of her head to keep their lips pressed together tightly as she settled herself on the girl's thighs. "We shouldn't be doing this," Claudia panted out around hard kisses, her mouth almost permanently attached to the brunette's, "Dates... dates come before this..."_

"_Screw dates; I just want you to keep kissing me." Zoe murmured gently in reply, pulling back as she ran her fingertip down the girl's face, taking in the feeling of her smooth skin just underneath the pad of her finger. "I'm not sure why, but this feels good – right."_

"_It feels good to me too Zoe," Claudia whispered softly, leaning forward slightly and kissing the other girl hard, "Go out with me tomorrow night, on a date – a proper date?"_

"_Sure..." Zoe whispered gently against Claudia's lips._

That was how the auburn haired girl had managed to get herself into the position that she was currently occupying – all in all if she was asked she would say that she didn't think she'd done too badly for the day. A probable girlfriend and a date for the next evening, she was set.

However it would be nice if her neurones would stop miss firing for long enough that she could alert the brown haired girl to her impending orgasm. The muscles in Claudia's thighs trembled as she tried to hold it back, her fingers tightening in Zoe's hair, almost clinging to her as she tried to hold herself back from the edge. However the feeling of two slim fingers being slid inside her caused the girl to scream out softly, biting down hard on her bottom lip as her insides quaked – just almost on the edge but not quite there yet.

The auburn haired girl gripped onto the top of Zoe's head hard with one of her hands while the other dug into the surface of the sofa, almost ripping the material with the force that she was pressing down with her fingers. The brunette was already setting a fast pace inside the other girl, rubbing the tips of her fingers against her frontal wall as she did so, almost scratching the area that felt slightly different to the rest of the girl's body as she did so knowing that it was going to help Claudia fall over the edge into orgasm.

"Fuck Zoe..." The girl moaned, arching her back and pressing her hips forward into the brunette's mouth, "Please, fuck me, fuck me..." She babbled, her mind descending into the fog that happened just before she came.

The girl's bright blue eyes snapped up towards Claudia's face as she felt the girl tightening around her fingers. Claudia's body gripped her fingers hard, keeping them deep inside her as her muscles spasmed. The auburn haired girl's head was thrown back, her fingers gripping the armrest of the sofa and Zoe's shoulder hard as she came on the girl's hand. "Fuck... fuck..." She whimpered softly, collapsing back to the sofa, her chest heaving up and down as she struggled to force oxygen back into her lungs. "That was... fuck."

The brunette giggled softly at her lack of words, leaning forward so that she was able to press her lips to the dark haired girl's stealing away the last of her breath making her lungs ache as she tried to press closer to Zoe. "Come back here..." The girl growled out softly as Zoe lifted herself up off the floor and turned towards the stairs.

"I thought this would be more comfortable - and private - in my bedroom." The blue eyed girl offered softly, her eyes shining with want and mischief as she turned and headed towards the stairs again, throwing a wink back at Claudia who had remained seated on the sofa. Something stirred within the dark haired agent, warmth that spread up from her toes to her torso while also seeming like it flowed right out of her heart; the muscle inside her chest thumped hard and erratically as her dilated eyes followed the shape of Zoe's backside as she climbed the stairs. "What are you doing to me?" Claudia questioned softly, pulling herself to her feet when she was sure that her legs were going to hold her before stumbling towards the stairs.

She knew which was Zoe's bedroom because it was the room that she had been staying in for the past three days - around the room were littered pictures of the then blonde haired girl and her friends; boys that had their arms locked around the pale blonde's body caused flares of jealousy to spread like wildfire throughout Claudia's body, even before they had shared what they had, but it was the images of the girls that the blonde surrounded herself with. They were smart, sophisticated and another 'S' – Sexy – that the dark haired girl could think of.

It all made the girl slightly concerned that she wouldn't be enough of what the brunette would expect - because she had barely made it through high school, not because she wasn't smart enough, but because she got in so much trouble, and because she hadn't gone to University afterwards - Zoe herself had a place at Harvard. Stopping outside the brown haired girl's door the dark eyed girl took a deep breath, pulling the lock of dyed purple hair behind her ear before she pressed down lightly on the door handle and slipped through the doorway.

All the air in her lungs was expelled from her body the moment that her dark eyes found Zoe's body; the brunette must have taken the time that she took to climb the stairs to strip her clothes away from her body. Claudia's eyes could see the girl's shirt hanging over the side of a chair off to the side of the room, while her jeans were thrown down just at the foot end of the bed; the girl's darkened brown eyes trailed up the bed until she met the blue eyed girl's feet, her eyes following the dips in the girl's muscles, glancing over the black thong that was clinging to the girl's skin as her eyes trailed up the flat pale stomach in front of her. Her tongue darted out from behind her lips as she took in the slight curve of her stomach and the mounds of flesh that formed her breasts. Claudia's eyes refused to be moved from the beautifully shaped breasts, her tongue wetting her lips before her teeth locked onto her bottom one and sucked it back into her mouth.

"Are you going to stay over there all night?" Zoe teased softly, her left eyebrow arching slightly even as her eyes twinkled with happiness and amusement.

Claudia gulped softly for a second before her legs forced her to move, her mind pushing out her previous thoughts as images of pleasuring the blonde's body took over - images of her head between those strong muscular things and her mouth covering one of those gorgeous breasts.

"Hello," The dark haired girl whispered softly as she leaned down over the other girl, her arms holding her above her on the bed as she lowered herself down so that her lips were able to press against Zoe's.

Zoe's arms locked around Claudia's neck as she brought the girl back fully onto the bed, forcing her to straddle her hips to maintain their kiss. Lips worked together, sliding back and forth over soft flesh until Zoe's lips parted and her tongue darted out, flicking over Claudia's bottom lip prompting the girl to open it allowing the girl access into her mouth. A whimper was torn out of Zoe's mouth as she took in the delightful taste of the girl's mouth while a similar moan was ripped from Claudia's throat at the lingering taste of her cum on Zoe's tongue. "Fuck..." Both girls' murmured softly, pulling away when their lungs burned with the need for air.

"You taste... wonderful." The brunette whispered softly, sliding her fingers through the fine locks of auburn hair tucking them behind the older girl's ears before tugging her down for yet another kiss.

For five long minutes the girl's lips worked together, sending each of them into a state of pure happiness and desire. Soon though Zoe grew impatient; she wanted the other girl's top off her body and on the floor, she wanted to see the girl's skin; she wanted to be able to feel Claudia's flesh moving over her own.

"Please," She whimpered softly, her hands tugging at the bottom edge of Claudia's shirt, "I want this off."

The auburn haired girl nodded slowly, a smile spreading over her lips as she sat back, feeling the quivering of the girl's thighs running through her body from underneath prompted a smile to spread over her lips, "Alright."

Sparkling white teeth dug into Zoe's bottom lip hard as she watched Claudia slipping the skin tight shirt off over her head before throwing it back over her shoulder towards the floor, the girl's light blue bra following her shirt seconds later. The Warehouse Agent's torso was firm and lightly muscled - the strong muscles hiding just underneath the skin forming defined abs. Small breasts stood out on the older girl's chest, rounded and capped with pink nipples that were hardened with want and desire.

Claudia sat back on her calves as she watched the shockingly bright blue eyes trailing over her torso, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Zoe's hands reached up slowly, fingertips just barely touching the other girl's skin as they worked up her thighs - annoyingly still covered by the girl's jeans - before flowing upwards and finding two soft mounds of flesh, squeezing them softly with her hands before leaning up and kissing across the girl's collarbones before heading down to one of her nipple capped peaks.

The brunette's tongue flickered out over Claudia's nipple almost expertly, forcing a moan out her lips as she felt a rush of pleasure spreading down to the juncture between her thighs. "Zoe..." The dark haired girl moaned softly, tilting her head back and gripping the girl's hair tightly with her clenched fists. For a few long moments the girl stayed where she was, allowing the Sheriff's daughter to play with her breasts but eventually she was overcome with the urge to see the brunette as naked as she was; she wanted to take the girl's nipples into her mouth and ravage them with her tongue, but she couldn't do that as long as Zoe's mouth as attached to one of her own breasts.

The girl yanked backwards almost roughly on the girl's hair, feeling her teeth scrap over her nipple as she was forced to let it part from her mouth. The brunette's eyes met Claudia's, nervousness and confusion shining brightly within them as she wondered whether or not she had done something wrong, but the smile that lighted up on the Warehouse Agent's face was enough to tell her that nothing was wrong.

"My turn," Claudia whispered, pressing down on the girl's shoulders so that she was forced to lie back on the bed as she slipped off the girl's body, shimming out of her jeans and panties at the same time. The agent quickly moved back so that she was straddling Zoe's body, her lips pressed firmly against the brunette's as her tongue slid into the girl's mouth.

Her hands left Zoe's sides and trailed down her soft skin towards her well defined chest – the blonde's breasts were small compared to the average and possibly even smaller than Claudia's own breasts but they fit perfect into the auburn haired girl's hands, as if they had been made to perfectly take Zoe within her hand.

Claudia's thumbs rubbed over the soft hardening flesh that made up the brunette's nipples, squeezing them between her fingers as she worked her tongue inside the younger girl's mouth, feeling her flesh sliding back and forth over the brunette's as their tongues battled for dominance. A moan was ripped right out of the brunette's throat as her nipples were pinched hard, tweaked ever so slightly before being soothed by a gentle caress from the pad of one of Claudia's thumbs. The auburn haired girl smiled as she leaned down just enough that she was able to slide her tongue down the side of Zoe's throat, trailing across the sweet tasting flesh, taking in the scent and flavour of the girl's sweat as she did so.

"You taste gorgeous..." She whispered softly into the student's ear; smiling at the moan that slipped out from between Zoe's lips as she arched her back into the woman sat atop her. "I want to taste more of you."

"Please Claudia... please," Zoe begged softly, her voice so quiet that Claudia had to strain her hearing to be able to understand the brunette's words, but as soon as she could a smile lighted up her face.

Teeth joined lips in nibbling down the side of the brunette's throat, sucking hard on the flesh in places making sure to make the other girl moan, but to also leave an area on her body that showed that she was with someone so no one tried anything.

Sitting back just enough that she was able to see the marks displayed proudly on the younger girl's throat caused a soft sigh and moan to escape Claudia's mouth, however before Zoe could look down and see the expression on the other girl's face Claudia was nipping across her collarbones with her teeth. The dark haired girl's tongue flicking out and tasting the sweat that beaded on the brunette's body. Her hands trailed down Zoe's flesh, fingernails scraping across the girl's thighs before gripping hard at the thin hips and lifting her just enough so that their bodies were pressed together.

Zoe moaned at the sensation of Claudia's bare heat pressing against her thigh as the woman rubbed herself along her skin; she knew how that wetness tasted and wanted nothing more than to be able to taste it again. "Claudia…" The name was sighed softly, but the need and desire that it reflected wasn't lost on its owner, instead the woman slid down just enough that she was able to take one of the girl's nipples into her mouth, sucking on it hard enough that sparks of pleasure exploded all over the girl's body.

"Claudia…" The brunette groaned her fingers tangled within the girl's hair, tugging her forward and into her body.

The auburn haired girl smiled softly against Zoe's nipple before shifting just enough that she was able to switch to the other pink bud, nipping it with her teeth before she slid it fully into her mouth and sucked lovingly on it - her tongue running circles around the hardened tip as she listened to the moans falling from the brunette's mouth.

One of Claudia's hands stayed positioned next to the younger girl's shoulders supporting her weight while the other one drifted down Zoe's side, nails scraping softly at the girl's flesh, digging into it in places so that she was able to leave her mark on the girl's body - claiming her. Once her hand had reached the brunette's hips it trailed inwards from the point of the bone, one lone fingertip stroking at the very surface of her flesh before it swung back outwards and scraped down over the top of a bared thigh. The dark eyed girl propped herself up on her free hand and gripped one side of Zoe's thong, ripping it downwards quickly so that the material was flung off the end of the brunette's pale legs - the girl's eyes flashing brightly as she took in the girl's expression.

Zoe looked as if she was about to speak for a moment but she was silenced by Claudia's hand as it retook its position on her inner thigh, the tips of her fingers trailing over the soft flesh as she worked upwards.

"You want me, don't you Zoe Carter?" Claudia teased ever so softly, a smile spreading over her lips as she did so, sliding up the brunette's body so that she was able to look directly into the girl's eyes. As dark met light the girl's wants as identical pleasure, desire and want passed between them; their emotions showing in their eyes as they watched one another.

"Yes," The girl whispered softly, tilting her head up just enough that she was able to press her lips to the auburn haired girl; their lips sliding smoothly together as Claudia's hand drifted up the inside of Zoe's thigh. The tips of her fingers were almost pressed to Zoe's pussy before the brunette knew what was happening, but as soon as she did a long moan bubbled up in her chest as she arched her hips downwards towards those fingers. "Please... Claudia, please."

Claudia could feel the wetness on the ends of her fingers; she could feel the slight movements of the brunette's muscles as the juices leaked from inside her at her pleasure.

"You like this don't you Zoe?" Claudia whispered softly, a smirk spreading over her lips as she watched the expressions on the brunette's face, the want and the need spreading over her cheeks with her blush as she nodded her head slightly, "I need to hear you say it Zoe."

"I like it," The girl whimpered softly; her voice so quiet that for a moment the dark haired girl thought she had missed the brunette's words, but as they drifted into her ears a smile spread over her lips and her hand jerked forward. "God..."

"You like that too don't you Zoe?" The girl teased, her mouth right next to the girl's ear, licking along the patch of flesh just behind the soft little lobe as she spoke. She took the lobe into her mouth, sucking on it lightly as she stroked the girl's inner walls softly, soothing her for a moment before she began to move her fingers inside the girl. "You like it when I stroke you like this don't you Zoe? You like when I talk dirty to you."

"I like it," Zoe whimpered, a rush of wetness spreading out of her pussy as she realised just how true the dark haired girl's words were. She did like when the girl whispered hotly into her ear, but more than the act of her whispering her - the girl's breath playing over her neck - she liked the words that she said. She liked the way that the girl whispered what she was about to do to her as her fingers curled inside her, she liked the way that the dark haired girl's words were almost moaned. "I like it, I like it."

"Good," Claudia moaned softly, biting down on the patch of flesh just behind the brunette's ear as she did so.

"I like it too," She whispered hotly, nibbling on the girl's earlobe as she spoke to her, gently caressing her hips with her spare hand as she sat upon the brunette's thighs, "I like it when you grow wetter because of my words, I like the way that they affect you. I like the way that you're blush is spreading over your cheeks, and I like the look in your eyes when I do this-" The girl whispered as she pressed her fingertips to a certain spot inside the brunette's pussy, scraping the tip of her finger against the spongy flesh before she continued to speak "-I like when you moan just like that because I've done something that pleases you."

"Please Claudia, please, stop teasing me. I need this." Zoe begged softly, arching her back and pressing her body flushed against the dark haired girl's body, "Please, fuck, Claudia please, make me come for you."

A whimper was torn out of the older girl's mouth as she took in the words that the brunette had spoken, she wanted nothing more than to make the brunette come.

Fingers slid easily in and out of the young Carter's slick pussy, two of the Warehouse Agent's digits pressing against her walls as she moved. The Agent paused for a moment, shifting so that she could place her lips directly against the soft pair that belonged to the brunette before pressing a third finger inside the girl, "You like this?"

Zoe groaned, shifting away from the older girl's fingers as she felt her pussy stretching around the girl's body, "I like it..." She moaned, the stretching sensation, the slight burn of it, sending pleasurable thrills up and down her body as she felt the woman sliding deep inside her.

"Zoe." Claudia called out softly, pulling away from the brunette slightly to make the girl focus on her face instead of the sensations rocking her body, "I want to make you come with my mouth, and I want to taste you, like you tasted me. Please, can I?"

The brunette nodded her head up and down quickly, forgetting anything to do with being embarrassed about the situation, the thought of Claudia's mouth on her body was enough to dispel any doubt that she had left about doing this with the older girl. "Please, eat me out Claudia, please."

"It would be my pleasure – and yours." The Agent smirked softly, pressing her lips against the other girl's softly for a moment before she began to kiss down her body, forgoing the expanse of her neck in favour of the passage between the brunette's breasts, sucking on her nipples as she passed before descending downwards and taking in the curve of her stomach. "Gorgeous." The word fell from the Agent's lips before she even realised what she had said, but there was no other word that she could think of using for the brunette - she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Damn Zoe," She whispered softly, flicking her tongue out of her mouth as she looked over to the brunette, "You're so gorgeous, so beautiful."

The Agent watched as the slight blush spread over the girl's cheeks, a smile lighting her face as she took in the brunette's happiness. For a long moment the girl stayed between her thighs, her face in front of the girl's naval, plunging her tongue inside it to taste the brunette's skin.

Claudia's tongue darted in and out of the brunette's belly button at the same pace as her fingers were currently working inside the girl's tight pussy, "Oh baby, you're so tight around me." The Agent whimpered softly, pressing her face against the girl's stomach for a moment, taking a deep breath but only being assaulted by the scent of the girl's arousal. "God, you smell so good."

"Glad you noticed," Zoe murmured softly, her hips bucking into the other girl's movements – her fingers expertly playing the brunette's body as if it were a musical instrument.

Claudia smiled slightly, pressing down last kiss against the brunette's toned stomach before she dipped her head down even lower and trailed kisses down along the girl's hipbones, biting down on the soft skin in the indent of one of them, sucking it into mouth and holding on long enough to form a dark red mark on the girl's hip. Pulling away enough that she was able to see the mark a smirk spread over her lips; the dark was dark enough that it wasn't going to fade in just a couple of days, and the teeth marks that surrounded it were clear enough that there was no doubt about where it came from. Zoe moaned loudly as she felt the agent's teeth scraping against her flesh, her hips pressing up and into the woman's touch as she silently begged her to make her come.

"Claud…" She whimpered softly, the moan that erupted out of her mouth cutting the girl's name in half.

The auburn haired agent smirked widely, flicking her tongue over the girl's clit quickly – she could feel the way that the girl was tightening around her fingers as she got closer and closer to the edge. Gently she sucked the hard little bud into her mouth, running her tongue almost soothingly around the bundle of nerves as she pressed her fingers hard against the girl's g-spot working her to edge.

"Come for me Zoe Carter…" She whispered softly, scraping her teeth over the girl's clit.

For a moment nothing happened – Zoe's body held motionless in the air; back arched, mouth open and eyes slammed closed. However a second passed and then the girl was falling over the edge, her body trembling wildly as her nerves were lit on fire by the sensations passing through her body. Her fingernails dug into the top of Claudia's head, fingers clenched in her hair as she held her against her tightly, hips bucking out of control as her pleasure erupted out of her. A scream was released from her mouth – long and loud as she came.

Claudia's arms wrapped around the girl's hips, holding onto her, licking up her essence as she came making sure not to waste a drop of the girl's juices. When the brunette's body stopped shuddering Claudia pulled away from her, sliding up her sweaty body until she was hovering with her face right above the other girls. Slowly she leaned down and pressed her lips against the panting hers soft red pair, offering up her tongue with the brunette all over it.

"Claudia," Zoe sighed softly, her arms wrapping around the agent's waist, holding her tightly against her. "Stay with me."

"I promise." The agent whispered softly, curling her body around the younger girl's kissing her forehead softly before laying her head down beside her on the pillow.

Unconsciously she hoped for there to be lots of reasons for the Warehouse to want to send someone to Eureka, because she wanted many more encounters with the brown haired girl. However for that moment, all her thoughts were directed at the young girl in her arms, and where she was going to take her for their first date.

* * *

**Please review with your thoughts, I would love to know what you thought about the story. Thank you.**


End file.
